


Prohibido

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Assassination, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Coming Untouched, Crush at First Sight, Danger, Doggy Style, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama & Romance, Enemies, Español | Spanish, Exhibitionism, Feels, Forbidden Love, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Killing, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Relationship Issues, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Running Away, Russian Mafia, Secret Relationship, Sextember, Shooting Guns, Top Victor Nikiforov, nothing as it seems, plov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: A espaldas del mundo y en especial de sus familias -enemigas a muerte entre sí e involucradas con la mafia- Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky estaban envueltos en una relación prohibida y clandestina desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.Ambos sabían que ya no se trataba de un simple amorío y que eso representaba la más vil y asquerosa traición hacia los suyos, por lo que que en algún momento debía terminar. Aunque eso no pasaría sino hasta que uno de los dos muriera.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (18 años) y Victor Nikiforov (30 años).**

Yuri estaba intranquilo, exactamente como cada viernes por la noche en los que conseguía escabullirse durante unas horas de los ojos de su familia para reunirse con el hombre que los suyos más aborrecían; ese miserable que respondía al nombre de Victor Nikiforov, el mayor enemigo de los Plisetsky.

Paradójicamente, Nikiforov mantenía un amorío con el último descendiente de la poderosa familia que ansiaba destruirlo al igual que a todos aquellos que llevaran su misma sangre, todo por antiguas disputas, especialmente por cuestiones de territorios y negocios ilícitos. Porque sí, ambos clanes venían enfrentados desde hacía décadas y era una guerra sin cuartel que no acabaría hasta que una de las partes fuera aniquilada.

Victor y Yuri se conocieron en una elegante cena organizada por un magnate extranjero y por desgracia, ellos en compañía de sus respectivos familiares coincidieron sin saberlo. El ambiente se tornó bastante tenso en aquella ocasión entre los integrantes de ambas familias, pues claramente no podían estar bajo un mismo techo sin buscar mínimos motivos para desafiarse.

Pero fue en medio de aquel escándalo protagonizado por sus progenitores, que la historia de Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky comenzó. Esa misma noche surgió una brutal atracción entre los dos desde que cruzaron miradas y como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación visual, entendieron con claridad lo que sus ojos se decían. Con total disimulo se alejaron del imperante bullicio para poder conversar a solas, fuera del alcance de cualquier curioso.

Tras la cordial presentación de rigor, ambos se mostraron conscientes sobre el enorme riesgo que implicaría lo que vendría después pero por alguna razón, no les importó demasiado. Intercambiaron números de teléfono y desde el otro día empezaron a hablarse y luego a frecuentarse, por supuesto, siempre a escondidas.

No demoraron mucho para sucumbir ante el deseo desbordante y convertirse en una suerte de amantes furtivos, presos de una pasión explosiva y prohibida como también de un hambre voraz por poseerse mutuamente en cuerpo y alma. Lo carnal se fusionó con lo sentimental y casi sin querer, acabaron profundamente enamorados. Aún sabiendo que aquella relación no estaba destinada a prosperar, siguieron adelante hasta que las cosas tuvieron un revés para Yuri.

Su abuelo, Nikolai Plisetsky, comenzaba a sospechar que se traía algo extraño entre manos. Más aún luego de que el rubio se negara rotundamente a comprometerse en matrimonio con una joven cuya familia ostentaba una excelente posición social y económica. Se sintió perdido y decidió tomar una decisión radical.

La preocupación latente de Yuri era que su abuelo pudiera llegar a descubrir esa relación prohibida que mantenía con el apuesto heredero del clan Nikiforov. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado y si en algún momento eso salía a la luz, estaba seguro que Nikolai no se tocaría el corazón para darle él mismo un balazo en la cabeza por la imperdonable traición que estaba cometiendo hacia su propia sangre.

Ese viernes como todos los otros, al filo de medianoche, los amantes se volvían a encontrar en el hotel de siempre en las afueras de San Petersburgo. Victor zafaba ingeniosamente de su personal de seguridad y se largaba al encuentro de su precioso ángel endemoniado. En tanto, Yuri ya lo esperaba impaciente en la habitación de aquel cuarto que había sido el único y silencioso testigo de sus encuentros clandestinos por más de un año.

—Llegas tarde -el reclamó del joven no se hizo esperar ni bien el mayor entró por la puerta-

—Solo me atrasé 10 minutos, gatito -respondió el otro acercándose a pasos lentos hacia su chico esperando ser recibido con ese abrazo que anheló la semana completa, sin embargo, Yuri permaneció estático sentado en el borde de la amplia cama y lo miraba con reproche-

—Odio que me hagas esperar -bufó consternado- Si no llegas a tiempo, pienso que quizás ya no vendrás.

—¿Temes que lo olvide o que no pueda venir?

Yuri solo asintió con la cabeza y Victor pudo percibir algo extraño en su semblante; parecía triste y apesadumbrado, sus ojos jade lucían inusualmente apagados y el mayor sabía que no era únicamente por su llegada tardía. Definitivamente allí había algo más, para él era demasiado predecible a esas alturas.

—¿Acaso alguna vez he dejado de acudir a nuestras citas? -preguntó sentándose en la cama, justo al lado del otro mientras una de sus manos acariciaban con suavidad las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas-

—No -su contestación escueta inquietó al albino, quien sin rodeos quiso saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo-

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri?

—No es conveniente que nos sigamos viendo -espetó intentando sonar seguro de lo que afirmaba-

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Esto debe terminar, Victor! -se puso de pie abruptamente conteniendo con estoicismo sus ganas de llorar, dándole la espalda a su contrario para evitar desmoronarse patéticamente frente a él-

Plisetsky tenía la esperanza de que con eso, el otro se ofendiera y se largara de allí, dejándolo solo con su misera en esa recámara. Eso le facilitaría las cosas y evitaría cometer aquella locura que se traía entre manos pero nada salió como esperaba. Escuchó al mayor sonreír justo antes de que encendiera un cigarrillo y se pusiera a fumar en su lugar.

Detestaba tanto que fumara y Victor lo sabía. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito para fastidiarlo en represalia o quizás era porque se había puesto nervioso ante esa repentina propuesta y fría de ruptura?

—Apaga eso, ¿quieres? -pidió el rubio con voz severa, aún sin voltear a verlo-

Claro que Nikiforov no pensaba hacerle caso. Se puso de pie aún con el cigarrillo entre sus labios y se dirigió a servir un par de bebidas, siempre habían unas botellas de vino tinto de la mejor cosecha esperando por ellos en cada encuentro.

Yuri seguía en su sitio sin hacer ni decir nada más, simplemente se hallaba viendo por la amplia ventana hacia el exterior desde lo alto de aquel edificio, contemplando las luces de la ciudad que iluminaban esa noche fría y oscura.

Rato después, pudo escuchar los pasos del mayor viniendo en dirección a él y sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Lo vio de pie a su lado, trayendo consigo un par de copas y ofreciéndole una a su amante.

—Esto no terminará sino hasta que uno de los dos muera, ¿lo sabes, cierto? -expresó el hombre con una sonrisa ladina- La mafia no perdona a los traidores como nosotros, Yuri. Ya sabemos cómo acabará todo tarde o temprano.

—Sí, y aún así hiciste que me enamore de ti -el rubio lanzó un largo suspiro-

—Las cosas prohibidas siempre me resultaron más excitantes pero así también acabé perdiendo el control hasta que encontré mi propio infierno cayendo ante ti -dio una última calada al cigarro antes de apagarlo con rabia en un cenicero de cristal- ¿Y crees que me importa eso, Yuri?

—¿Eh? -no fue capaz de comprender tan rápido las palabras ajenas-

—Entonces será como quieras -levantó su copa invitándolo al brindis- Vamos a embriagarnos y a hacer el amor hasta que no podamos más. Si esta es nuestra última noche juntos, hagamos que sea inolvidable.

Yuri no supo que decir ante eso. Solo sintió cómo sus ganas de romperse en llanto aumentaron, maldiciéndolo en silencio por la actitud estaba tomando. Ni siquiera se dignó a refutarle, a protestar o a instarle a que lo pensara dos veces, simplemente aceptó la ruptura de buena gana y eso no hacía más que destrozarle el corazón.  
¿Tan fácil era para Victor dejarlo ir? ¿Así se atrevía a decirle que lo amaba?

_"¡Son puras patrañas!"_

Eso fue lo que pensó el más joven y no aceptó aquel brindis bajo ninguna circunstancia, arrojó su copa con violencia y la misma se hizo añicos contra una pared bajo la atenta mirada turquesa que examinaba fijamente cada una de sus acciones y expresiones. No podía sino sentirse un completo tonto al actuar de ese modo pero tampoco conseguiría sosegarse o resignarse tan fácil.

Odiaba el simple hecho de imaginar que Victor en poco tiempo iba a estar en los brazos de otra persona, posiblemente en esa misma habitación, haciendo exactamente las mismas cosas que hacía con él. No iba a aceptarlo, solo él podía ser el último en la vida del albino.

_"No serás para nadie más después de mí, Victor Nikiforov. ¡Lo juro!"_

El hombre bebió todo el vino que tenía en su copa antes de dejarla a un lado y acercarse al otro para abrazarlo afectuosamente; en cuanto sintió los brazos ajenos corresponder a su gesto, se decidió a reconfortarlo con un beso apasionado y ansioso, de esos que fácilmente dejaban al joven Plisetsky sin aliento. El ruso menor se dio el entero gusto de entregarse a los exquisitos labios de su pareja, intensificando el contacto cada vez hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron unidos, encendiendo así la mecha del éxtasis que los volvía a consumir con rapidez.

Cuando todas sus ropas acabaron en el piso y ya no había nada que impidiera el contacto directo piel con piel, Victor colocó a Yuri contra el frío cristal de la enorme ventana cuyas cortinas se hallaban abiertas de par en par. Estaban con las luces prendidas y claramente ofreciendo un espectáculo exhibicionista a los residentes del edificio de en frente.

El cuerpo de Yuri temblaba y no precisamente porque su espalda se hallaba apoyada contra el gélido vidrio sino más bien porque tenía al mayor arrodillado frente a él, practicándole una deliciosa y atrevida felación a la par que ejercía tenues presiones sobre sus delgadas piernas. En medio de intensos gemidos, el chico bajó la cabeza para observarlo un poco y descubrir lo entusiasmado que estaba Nikiforov tomando todo el excitado miembro en su boca hasta hacerlo desaparecer por unos instantes y volvérselo a sacar lleno de fluidos mezclados con su propia saliva.

A la par que Victor continuaba engullendo con ganas el palpitante pene ajeno, sus manos se dirigieron a acariciar esos firmes glúteos que con tantas ganas profanaba en cada encuentro y esta no sería la excepción. Los largos dedos del mayor comenzaron a hurgar aquel orificio que gustosamente se abría para él poco a poco.

Definitivamente su hombre sabía como hacerlo enloquecer. Las piernas de Yuri temblaban ante tanto placer desbordante mientras sus manos se asían con fuerza los cabellos grises, jaloneándolos y tomando el control momentáneo de la erótica situación.

Cuando Nikiforov consideró que ambos tuvieron suficiente de aquello, se puso de pie y besó con ímpetu a su pareja. Estaba demasiado impaciente y excitado, tanto que de su erección caían unos hilos transparentes de pre-semen. Volteó con prisa al joven quien se apoyó con sus manos contra el cristal para empezar a ser penetrado casi de inmediato.

Victor gemía ronco, para entonces le costaba horrores mantener la cordura y estaba siendo algo brusco. Empujó su falo y se introdujo por completo en el cuerpo ajeno, sintiéndolo tan caliente y apretado. Lo costó un poco moverse porque era como si el interior de Yuri lo aprisionara por dentro hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

Las fuertes manos del albino tomaron la cintura de Plisetsky e inició esos movimientos pélvicos en vaivén, entrando y saliendo de él, arrancándole a la par, los más impúdicos y obscenos quejidos.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh, Vitya!!!

El ruso mayor traspiraba y sonreía en medio de su estado de conmoción, se divertía viendo como su miembro se abría paso, saliendo casi por completo del cuerpo de su amante y volviendo a ingresar en él hasta desaparecer.

—¡Ngh...ahhhh! -Victor tampoco podía sofrenar sus fuertes gemidos para entonces y sin salir de él se lo llevó hasta la cama, recostándose y dejando a Yuri sentado sobre él dándole la espalda-

El rubio no dudó un instante en tomar el dominio, si había algo que amaba era ser follado salvajemente por ese hombre al que consideraba de su entera propiedad y al que no dejaría jamás a merced de otra persona para llegar a esos extremos. Claro que no. Victor era suyo y lo sería hasta su último suspiro. Era eso lo que pensaba mientras se movía frenéticamente, cabalgándolo como solo él sabía, dejando al albino fuera de sí.

Comenzó a venirse sin la necesidad de estimularse, deshaciéndose en gritos de placer y eyaculando con fuerza hasta dejar las sábanas salpicadas con sus fluidos. Poco después, su amante también alcanzaba un orgasmo tan potente llenándole todo el interior hasta atiborrarlo.

—¡Aaahhhh! -solo gruñidos y quejidos de éxtasis salían de ambos, que quedaron exactamente como estaban antes de poder hacer alguna otra cosa-

Minutos después de componerse quedaron abrazados y dándose pequeños y suaves besos, totalmente agotados luego de tan increíble acto pero Victor volvió a notar esa mirada apagada en los ojos de su gatito. Prefirió no volver a tocar ese asunto, pensando vanamente que solo eran ideas de Yuri motivadas por el temor que sentía a causa de esa relación clandestina que mantenían.

La verdad era que al rubio no se le había olvidado aquel juramento silencioso que se hizo a sí mismo. No permitiría que el albino fuera de nadie más, así tuviera que tomar su vida para impedirlo pues lo prefería muerto antes que saberlo ajeno.

Yuri se acomodó sobre el pecho de su amante con una sonrisa maliciosa y esperó alrededor de una hora para que el otro quedara profundamente dormido. Cuando se aseguró que todo estaba en orden, se levantó con sigilo y empezó a vestirse intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Finalmente estuvo listo y presto a marcharse de ahí. Se acercó a pasos lentos y observó con ternura el plácido rostro de su querido albino que dormía como si fuera la criatura más inocente e impoluta del mundo entero. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

—Mi abuelo se sentirá orgulloso de mí aún si luego llegase a descubrir que estuve involucrado contigo -murmuró acercándose a los labios entreabiertos de Victor- Descansa para siempre, mi amor.

No vaciló en apretar el gatillo de aquella pistola con silenciador justo sobre la frente de su amante. No parpadeó y tampoco derramó lágrimas por él al ver la sangre manando de la cabeza ajena. Su mirada se tornó fría y cruel; no solo había matado a Victor Nikiforov finalmente, también mató al amor que sentía por él y se largó de allí como si nada hubiera ocurrido.


	2. Chapter 2

Al otro día, cerca de la hora del almuerzo, Yuri se encontraba bastante preocupado. No hacía más que mirar su reloj una y otra vez, caminar de un lado a otro y suspirar pesadamente. Cuando por fin tocaron el timbre, fue corriendo a abrir la puerta y permaneció allí de pie con los brazos cruzados esperando un explicación.

—¡Llegas tarde! -reclamó- La comida ya se enfrió.

—¡Por favor, Yuri! ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue quitarme toda esa sangre artificial del cabello? -se quejó Victor enseñando mechones de su pelo que todavía tenían vestigios de esa pintura roja-

—No se te ve tan mal. ¿Has considerado teñirte el cabello alguna vez? -bromeó el más joven y dejó a su pareja ingresar a la casa-

Victor entró y cerró la puerta para luego rodear la cintura ajena, presionando el cuerpo de Yuri contra el suyo y besándole el cuello sugestivamente, buscando provocarlo adrede.

—No, pero podría considerarlo para nuestra siguiente actuación -respondió el mayor- ¿Así que mi gatito quiere follar con un pelirrojo?

—Mmm...no es un mal plan -Plisetsky sonrió contento ante la posibilidad que el otro le planteaba- Aunque no creo que sea más excitante que hacerlo con un mafioso, además ese traje te sienta tan bien.

—De acuerdo, repetiremos. Eso sí, la próxima vez seré yo quien va a asesinarte.

—Bien -asintió conforme- ¿Qué te parece si me ahorcas con tu corbata justo después del orgasmo?

—¡Dios! Adoro esa vena masoquista que tienes, gatito. Se me acaban de ocurrir muchas ideas para implementar.

—Quiero probarlas todas y cada una.

—Así será entonces.

Sus labios se unieron en un pasional beso, quizás el almuerzo esperaría un poco más. Los juegos y las fantasías de la pareja no tenían hora ni lugar, simplemente surgían y ellos se disponían a disfrutar. Jamás se aburrían ni caían en la monotonía, eso era lo que hacía a su relación tan especial.

**FIN**


End file.
